CHANGE OF HEART
by midwest skies
Summary: Felix and Brooke think they've reached the lowest point in their relationship... We'll just keep it at; "think"


**I DON'T EVER WANT YOU GOING NOWHERE ELSE FOR YOUR FIX**

He yelled at me and if I didn't know better his eyes began to fill up. His voice raised at me and I knew that I deserved this but like every human being, I didn't wanted to admit that I was wrong. His eyes were full of fury and I couldn't look him back in the eye and stared at my red gown I was wearing. The tears that were rolling down my cheek got whipped away by his fingers. He apparently took a few steps closer to me and his hand under my chin made me raise my head, I closed my eyes.

"_**I really want to work this out."**_

His voice was no calm, peaceful and sincere. I felt that I shouldn't close my eyes anymore and faced his beautiful brown eyes. He studied my whole face, he began with my hair which he ran through with the fingers of his left hand. After that he traced the shape of my eyebrows with his right hand and he gave me a little kiss on my nose. Staring at my lips, I mouthed: _**"Me too."**_ And nodded.

"_**I'm tired of fighting." **_

He said and pulled my body against his and let his head rest on mine. We were so close that I could fill his heartbeat running his muscular body. I embraced him and let one tear go. His hand stroke my back and I calmed down. I felt safe, all my insecurity left me and this moment was ours even if it's just for a second.

"_**I really hope you still want me the way I want you."**_

I whispered and I pulled him away from me. He raised his eyebrows and his face was a question mark. I bit my lip and waited for an answer. I stroke my hair out of my face and released my hand of his waist and subtle fixed my dress a bit but never tried to avoid the eye contact we had.

"_**I still want you, Brooke and I hope that you want me the way I truly want to love you."**_

My lips curved and there was a smile, my eyes lightened up and jumped on him and through my legs around his waist. His arms moved so fast that he didn't let me fall. When our lips touched, we both had our answer and we had a long intense kiss.

"_**I, I apologize for making you cry but look me in the eye and promise you won't do the same."**_

And as he said, I looked him in the eye and even pressed our foreheads together. His hands still on my bottoms avoiding the fall that I would make if he wasn't supporting me.

"_**I promise, Felix."**_

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and let me down easy. I grabbed his hand and fixed his red tie. The awkward and painful moment turned into a pleasant and peaceful moment and I couldn't be happier that after what I did, the only one who I really love still wants to be with me.

His stomach making a noise that clearly said that some food would be nice, ruined the mood kinda but it had to gotta end sometime. I giggled and released my hands of his tie, and before I could ask he already asked…

__

"_**You wanna get something to eat?"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

He took my hand and we walked out of the bedroom, and before we walked out of the house and left the very loud party downstairs we stopped moving forward infront of a mirror and we just stood there looking perfect together, like it was everything that mattered.

"_**You guys leaving?"**_

Nathan asked with a cup of alcohol in his hand and right before he lost his balance he grabbed the table next to him. Peyton came up from behind Nathan and wrapped his arms around him and showed her curly blonde hair on her head behind his body.

"_**Yeah. We had a great time! See you tomorrow at school."**_

I said our goodbyes and released my hand and walked towards Peyton and she let Nathan go and we shared a hug. My best friend whispered something in my ear and because of the music I couldn't really understand but she made a sign with her hand at her ear that I should call her and I winked back to confirm that I understood what she meant. I waved at a couple of girlfriends who were half drunk, dancing and making out with a couple of random guys and gave them a "party-on" face, then I turned around, found my hand back in Felix's and walked out of the door.

"_**You sure you don't want to spend the night at my place?"**_

His puppy eyes made it hard to refuse and I wasn't in the mood to do some physical stuff. So I tilted my head a bit to the left and he mirrored my movement. He gave me a smile.

"_**We don't have to do anything sexual, though."**_

My smile turned into a laugh and a giggle and looked at my front door. Then I felt his hand on my knee and I turned my head and shook my head as a "no no", and laid my hand on the hand that was resting on my knee. I already grabbed my bag, that was lying under my seat and gave Felix a kiss on the cheek.

"_**I know, sweetie. But it has been a rough night and a hard night for me too. I am just already so happy that you could and can forgive me and I just want to take it slow this time. You know… make things right."**_

He stroke my cheek and kissed me on my forehead, I closed my eyes to enjoy it even more and threw my arms around his neck and looked him deep in the eyes. He took my head in his hands and when I wanted to give him a goodbye kiss, he refused and laughed.

"_**Taking it slow…" **_

He gave me a real quick kiss on the lips, it was even too fast to even realize that we kissed. And gave him a wink.

"_**Pick me up, tomorrow… before school?"**_

__

"_**Okay my Brookie-Cookie."**_

And we shared a laugh, I gave him a punch.

"_**I told you not to call me that."**_

I stepped out of his car and walked to the front door, I waved goodbye when he raced of in his red car.


End file.
